Soul Raver: Fate Cross
by KaTmAi
Summary: Raziel tiene una hija llamada Evikeit, la supuesta elegida del destino.Su misión es convertirse en el ángel guardián de aquél que se enfrentará cara a cara con el destino mismo,Kain, en la legendaria pelea final.
1. Vida

_**Soul Reaver:**_

**_Fate Cross_**

"Mil años...

¿Qué son mil años en la vida de un vampiro?

Mil años no son nada en la vida de un vampiro.

Y sin embargo..."

"Ha transcurrido una eternidad desde que el destino nos condenara al sufrimiento eterno. Ya muy poco queda de lo que fuera alguna vez la gloriosa raza humana. Miras un poco por acá y por allá y no ves más que sólo muerte y putrefacción. Es lo mismo por todos lados. Cualquiera que nazca aquí sólo esperará toda su vida la muerte... "

"Una vez el destino del mundo entero estuvo en manos de un solo hombre, así como la esperanza de todos... de todos... ¿Quién iba a decir que ese hombre los decepcionaría completamente? Su destino era devolver el equilibrio y la paz al mundo, pero en lugar de eso ocurrió una terrible y absurda paradoja. Él mismo condenó al mundo a ser lo que ahora es: una enorme tumba de cadáveres vivientes, sin rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez fue un glorioso pasado y quizá un glorioso futuro..."

"Ya no recuerdo la primera vez que vine, cuando llegué aquí. ¡Aún era tan joven! Lo sigo siendo... soy la menor de todos los hijos de mi padre. Fui la última en ser creada, pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil. Aún soy demasiado pequeña, tan sólo tengo doscientos años. Para en vampiro esa cifra no significa absolutamente nada en su vida. Se podría decir que apenas he nacido.

Mi nombre es Evikeit, y soy la menor en el clan razielim. De hecho, creo que soy la menor de todos los vampiros. ¡Todos parecen tan grandes a mi lado! Mi padre tiene novecientos años... toda su vida ha servido a un solo vampiro, uno al que todos llaman amo... uno al que yo ni siquiera conozco y del que sólo sé su nombre... Kain..."

-¡Evi, vamos¿Qué acaso no quieres conocer a nuestro tío¡Nos van a presentar a Rahab!- un chico alto de cabello oscuro combinado con mechones rubios, pasó corriendo a su lado deteniéndose a poca distancia de ella.

-¿A Rahab?- la chica levantó una ceja con burla- Ja ja, qué gracioso, llevo doscientos años aquí y apenas lo voy a conocer.

-Bueno, al menos tienes el "privilegio" de hacerlo, muchos de los demás nunca han visto siquiera a nuestros otros tíos.

-De acuerdo, allá voy- la chica se levantó del suelo con desgane mientras seguía al otro muchacho, quien ya había echado a correr nuevamente.

"Éste es Telgui, mi hermano... uno de los tantos que tengo, pero también uno de los que más quiero (es difícil querer a todos por igual cuando se tiene a unos trescientos hermanos por metro cuadrado). Cuando yo llegué, él ya estaba aquí. Debe haber venido por lo menos unos cien años antes que yo.

Cuando llegué, mi padre quiso que conociera a todo mundo, incluso al amo, pero éste se negó rotundamente y no sé por qué. En fin, que a los únicos que conozco son a mis tíos Melchia y Zephon. El primero perece estar en una depresión eterna, pues jamás lo he visto sonreír, y además siempre está con su semblante de debilidad y cansancio... que hasta a mí me dan ganas de echarme a dormir. El segundo no se ve así, pero parece bastante más enojón y serio. Y por lo que sé, ninguno de mis tíos es como mi padre, pues ninguno les sonríe a sus hijos, ni platica con ellos, ni se interesa siquiera por ellos... Qué cariñosos¿no?... Ciertamente tengo una familia muy rara..."


	2. Vida 2

-Telgui ya te avisó¿cierto?- una voz femenina muy dulce hizo que la joven volteara a ver con una sonrisa a una chica mayor que ella de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, que enmarcaba un bello rostro y unos enormes y hermosos ojos.

-Así es... ¿tú también vas a ir a verlo?

-Pues claro que sí, sabes que yo no me pierdo la oportunidad de conocer a toda la familia- comenzaron a caminar juntas.

-Jajaja, pues si sigues así, queriendo conocer a todos los hermanitos y primitos de uno por uno, jamás vas a terminar- le dijo con burla.

-¡Por favor! No voy a estar toda la eternidad sin hacer nada, porque ya sabes que algo de lo que nos sobra es tiempo, y mucho.

-Además de parientes...- dijo para sí misma en voz baja, pero la otra chica logró oírla.

-Vamos, no te quejes, no son tantos como tú dices. ¡Exageras las cantidades!

-¡Me asfixian¡Invaden mi espacio personal!- la chica puso una mano en su cuello como si ahogara.

-¡De verdad eres una exagerada¿Trescientos hermanos por metro cuadrado¡Por Dios, ni que fuéramos conejos!

-¡Pero es que a mí me parece que hay esa cantidad! Y no voy a dejar de repetirlo porque en verdad me parece que somos demasiados- se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí claro... te has estado quejando de eso desde que llegaste.

-No es cierto.

-Bueno, pero te has quejado de lo mismo por lo menos desde hace veinte años.

-Eso no es mucho.

-Jaja, nunca cambiarás.

-No, porque me gusta estar sola.

-A veces hace bien la compañía de alguien.

-Como la tuya- le mandó una sonrisa de complicidad, la cual fue correspondida alegremente.

"Esta es Lepsi, otra de mis hermanas... a la que más quiero. Ella fue la primera que quiso convertirse en mi amiga cuando llegué como vampiro. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo, pero tenerla a ella infundiéndome confianza y dándome su compañía hizo que ya no temiera a lo que soy y al mundo al que ahora estoy expuesta. Es por eso que la quiero tanto.

Junto con Telgui, pues también es el más querido de mis hermanos, somos lo que se puede llamar "inseparables". Todos nos llaman "el trío dinámico", aunque yo no entiendo muy bien por qué.

-Eso es porque son imparables. Siempre andan metiéndose en líos juntos, saliendo juntos de ellos, queriendo "explorar" y tener aventuras juntos...- fue lo que me dijo un día mi padre cuando se lo pregunté.

-Pero Lepsi no quiere tener precisamente aventuras, y más bien somos Telgui y yo los que se meten en apuros.

-Pero ella los cubre y los ayuda a resolverlos, así que también es cómplice¿no?

Aunque me gusta el nombrecito "dinámico", la verdad creo que nos quedaría mejor "problemático". Mi papá tiene razón, Lepsi siempre nos ayuda a salir de algunos aprietos aunque ella misma tenga que meterse en algunas situaciones embarazosas..."

-Vamos chicas, aceleren un poco el paso- Telgui se puso detrás de ellas y las siguió hasta que llegaron a unas enormes puertas de metal que tenían grabados unos extraños signos.

-Esta vez intenta estar quieto unos momentos¿quieres?- le dijo Lepsi al chico mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada.

-¡Ja! Si claro, lo mismo dijiste la última vez- dijo Evikeit con los brazos cruzados y mirando al frente.

-Jajaja, vamos no fue tan malo¿o sí?

-Dímelo a mí, yo fui la que los tuvo que encubrir- dijo su hermana mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Es lo más vergonzoso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida!- se quejó la chica menor amargamente.

"Aquella vez de la que hablamos fue un tremendo desastre. Fue cuando conocimos a Melchia y a Zephon, y aunque a papá le dio mucha gracia, no provocó ni un poquito de risa a nuestros tíos. Es más, hasta creo que Melchia se deprimió más y Zephon se enojó un poco.

-¡Evi, qué crees!

-¿Qué sucede?- Telgui se acercó a su hermana y le habló al oído.

-Encontré una cueva que al parecer nadie había visto nunca.

-¿En verdad?- inquirió ella emocionada.

-Sí, ven, vamos a verla- su hermano la tomó de la mano.

-Pero... dentro de un rato tenemos que ir a ver a nuestros tíos. Recuerda que papá nos dijo que no les gustaba esperar.

-No sé por qué no les gusta esperar si tienen todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Jaja, eso es verdad.

-Como sea, sólo iremos y regresaremos, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- los hermanos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

-¡No debí confiar en él! Siempre que lo hago ambos nos metemos en problemas. Claro que más bien soy yo la que generalmente se mete en ellos, pero aún así...

-¡Hola!- saludó la joven alegremente.

-Hola Lepsi. Eh¿dónde están tus hermanos?

-¿No están aquí?

-No. Melchia y Zephon aún no han llegado, pero no tardarán en hacerlo y Evikeit y Telgui ya se deberían haber aparecido por estos rumbos- Raziel miró a su hija con una ceja levantada.

-Ah, sí, esteeem...pues, eh, ellosss... yo...- la chica comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo y a mirar hacia todos lados mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para explicar por qué sus hermanos no estaban en algo tan importante, pues estaba segura de que esta vez se contendría de sus aventuras al menos para conocer a sus superiores- yo... ¡los mandé a que revisaran el horno!- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y apretó fuertemente los ojos esperando que su padre no le creyera. Se tranquilizó al oír un suspiro y sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Sólo esperemos que no se tarden demasiado "y que no sean muy graves los problemas en los que se van a meter ahora"- pensó y le sonrió a su hija para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, eso espero...- le contestó preguntándose dónde se habrían metido sus hermanos esta vez.


	3. Vida 3

-Telgui¿estás seguro de esto?

-Tan seguro como de que estamos juntos en este momento. Tranquila, no pasará nada.

- ...

Telgui y Evikeit caminaban tomados de la mano, atravesando lo que parecía ser una cueva apenas iluminaba por una antorcha que llevaban en la mano, lo cual no era problema para que ellos pudieran ver perfectamente gracias a su naturaleza vampírica. Habían entrado a ella primero escalando un montecillo de roca, y luego abriendo una entrada removiendo algunas piedras con sus afiladas garras.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, esto está bastante difícil de encontrar¿cómo lo descubriste?

-Pues mira: primero iba paseando muy tranquilamente por aquí. Se me ocurrió que subiéndome a este montecillo podría ver si más allá de nuestras tierras había otros lugares que pudiéramos explorar. Evidentemente mi intento por llegar a la cima falló, porque cuando me apoyé en las piedras que por cierto quitamos cuando entramos, se cayeron, y yo con ellas- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Por cierto, ahorita que dijiste de lo de nuestras tierras, estamos en el territorio de Turel¿no te regañaron por estar aquí?

-No había nadie. Creo que estaban muy ocupados con lo de la reunión de nuestros tíos, o tal vez Turel decidió que necesitaba orearse un poco, o tal vez se los tragó la tierra, o...

-...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos apurarnos, no tenemos noción alguna del tiempo y si no estamos ahí cuando lleguen nuestros tíos se enfadarán.

-¿Papá lo hará?

-No

-Entonces no importa- le dijo jalándola para adelantar el paso.

"No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar en esa cueva, pero que al parecer quería ayudarnos a salir de ahí, y no entendí cómo ni por qué, pero nos guió hasta la salida..."

-Telgui¿oíste eso?- le dijo Evikeit apretando su brazo.

-Emmm...- el chico había oído un susurro, pero no dijo nada para que no le diera más el cus-cus.

-Bueno, no debe ser nada, pero ya vámonos.

-Mmm... creo que veo un puntito de luz por allá¿tú lo ves?

-Creo que sí¿crees que sea una salida?

-Es posib...- el chico iba a decir algo pero se calló cuando, al escuchar esta vez una especie de gemido de voz de hombre, se dio la vuelta para ver que detrás de ellos había una especie de calavera flotante que irradiaba luz propia, envuelta en lo que parecía fuego azul. Un espíritu. Ambos chicos soltaron un gran grito y echaron a correr hacia adelante hasta topar con una pared de piedra.

-¿Qué diablos era eso!- dijo la chica mirando hacia todas partes buscando algún lugar por el que pudieran salir.

-No lo sé, pero no parecía que nos quisiera hacer daño. Bueno, de todos modos no puede hacernos nada. Simplemente estaba... quejándose- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya vámonos- comenzó a caminar regresando sobre sus pasos, pero Evikeit lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

-¿Estás loco¡Esa cosa casi hace que me dé un infarto¡No voy a regresar ahí, no importa que no me haga nada¡AHHH!- la chica abrió mucho los ojos y se pegó al muro lo más que pudo al ver que el pequeño fantasma aparecía frente a ella. Telgui lo miró como si fuera algo muy normal. La mandíbula de la calavera comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, al parecer hablando.

-"¿Quienes son?"- el sonido que escapaba de aquella boca consumida no era terrorífico, parecía la voz de un hombre común y corriente hablando ante el eco que producía una montaña. La chica se calmó ante esto y se acercó lentamente.

-Ella es Evikeit y yo soy Telgui... ¿y tú?

-"Nufu..."- contestó el fantasma.

-Guau, qué extraño es esto, jamás había hablado con un fantasma- dijo la chica no sin cierto temor.

-"Melchia... Zephon... derecho y a la izquierda..."

-...- Telgui dibujó un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Un momento¿cómo sabes de...?- Evikeit pareció recordar de pronto que ella y su hermano tenían un compromiso pendiente- ¡Ah¡Telgui debemos irnos de aquí ya!- lo jaló del brazo y comenzó a correr en la dirección que el espectro les había indicado- ¡Por cierto, gracias Nufu!- le gritó ya estando bastante alejada, y sin comprender todavía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Una ligera sacudida en la cueva hizo trastabillar a ambos chicos, y detrás de ellos comenzaron a caer algunas rocas- ¿Y ahora qué diablos...!- Telgui le tapó la boca y fue él quien esta vez la jaló para seguir corriendo mucho más rápido.

-¿Cómo querías que este lugar no se cayera con semejantes gritos que sueltas!- le gritó el chico mientras ambos corrían siendo perseguidos por las rocas que caían.

-¡De acuerdo, lo siento, la regué¿Pero quién es el que está gritando ahora!- le reclamó Evi.

-¡Ou¿Y ahora qué?- toparon nuevamente con un muro de roca y ambos comenzaron a rascar las piedras desesperadamente tratando de abrir una salida, mientras detrás de ellos las rocas seguían cayendo como una cortina que avanzaba en su dirección y amenazaba con aplastarlos si no se daban prisa- ¡Maldiciones!- tomó a su hermana del brazo y ambos tomaron vuelo dispuestos a derribar aquél muro que se interponía entre ellos y su libertad. Una luz apareció ante ellos antes de que chocaran contra las rocas haciendo que éstas desaparecieran repentinamente sin darles oportunidad de frenar, por lo que los chicos cayeron por el hueco que prácticamente había hecho su nuevo amigo y rodaron colina abajo, dejando detrás de sí un mini-derrumbe en la cueva recién descubierta.

* * *

-Hola Melchia, hola Zephon- Raziel saludó a sus hermanos con indiferenciacuando éstos llegaron, yno con mucho ánimo por la ausencia de sus hijos, pero los aludidos a duras penas pronunciaron un seco y bajo "hola". 

-Ho-hola- saludó Lepsi con su sonrisa natural, aunque algo nerviosa porque era la primera vez que conocía a sus superiores.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí¿qué les parece si conversamos un poco de nuestros asuntos?- Raziel les indicó que comenzaran a caminar y los tres vampiros que lo acompañaban guiaron sus pasos hacia las pequeñas acumulaciones de roca que circundaban cada uno de los diferentes territorios de los clanes.

Iban avanzando mientras Lepsi se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde se habrían metido sus hermanos, cuando todos voltearon hacia arriba para ver quiénes estaban emitiendo unos gritos que se oían cada vez más cerca. La chica abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Evikeit y Telgui caían rodando hacia ellos, llevándose a su paso algunas pequeñas piedras.

* * *

-¡Ay¡Ay¡Telgui¡Te dij...¡Auch¡Mala idea¡Ou!- trataba de decir Evikeit mientras iba dando tumbos monte abajo. 

-¡Hey¡No...¡Ouch¡Ya no...¡Au¡No... lo...¡Ay¡Volveré a hacer¡Au!- le contestó Telgui de igual forma.

Por fin los chicos llegaron hasta abajo cayendo ante los pies de sus tíos. Lepsi se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que una pequeña piedra la golpeó en la cabeza. Sus hermanos, cubiertos con polvo de pies a cabeza, comenzaron a toser y levantaron la vista para encontrarse con las caras de interrogación de Melchia, Zephon y su padre, éste último con una ceja levantada.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Evi con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Te lo dije, llegamos a tiempo¿no?- le respondió Telgui.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un instante, durante el cual sólo se escuchó una leve brisa que por casualidad pasó por ahí. Lepsi quedó perpleja con una especie de tic en el ojo izquierdo, Melchia volteó hacia otro lado con indiferencia, Zephon frunció el ceño y su padre estalló en carcajadas.


	4. Vida 4

Evikeit dio un ligero sorbo al vaso con sangre que tenía en sus manos y lo puso nuevamente en la mesa de madera frente a la que estaba sentada. Llevaba ya un buen rato escuchando la aburrida plática de sus tíos y su padre: que si los territorios esto, que si los clanes aquello, que si no sé qué y que si más allá. La verdad no le hallaba gran sentido. Desde que ella y Telgui habían prácticamente aterrizado a los pies de sus tíos, Lepsi se la había pasado mirándolos buscando una explicación, obviamente obteniendo como única respuesta gestos de que esperara hasta que sus tíos no estuvieran ahí. Unos cuantos minutos después, ya los chicos se encontraban enfrascados en su propia conversación hablando del pasto, del aire, del clima, y de otras tonterías, pero Evi y Telgui son soltar ni una palabra de su reciente experiencia.

-Bueno¿y piensan decirme alguna vez lo que sucedió, o me voy a tener que quedar con la duda toda la vida?- dijo finalmente la mayor de los tres hermanos en voz baja, luego de un comentario bastante aburrido acerca de las hormigas. Evikeit echó un breve vistazo a los tres vampiros adultos que los acompañaban, los cuales aún estaban en sus propios asuntos. La chica hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza indicándoles a sus hermanos que la siguieran y se alejó un poco de la mesa, sentándose en el piso (le encantaba el piso).

-Empieza tú, Telgui, todo fue tu culpa- le dijo a su hermano cruzándose de bazos y piernas.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-No me interesa quién se llevó a quién. ¡Díganme!- le dijo Lepsi esperando una respuesta. Telgui suspiró.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Resulta que fuimos al territorio de Turel…

-¿Qué¡¿Saben lo que significa eso!- los ojos de Lepsi parecieron salirse de sus órbitas, sus dos hermanos se apresuraron a taparle la boca.

-Cálmate, no estaba en ese momento, y además nadie nos vio. ¿Puedo continuar?

-De-de acuerdo- dijo recargándose en una pared.

-Pues encontramos una cueva, nos metimos, se empezó a derrumbar, y cuando intentamos salir fue cuando nos caímos- conforme el "relato" avanzaba, Lepsi se iba poniendo una mano en donde debía estar el corazón. Al final parecía estar a punto de desmayarse o de darle un paro cardíaco. Sus hermanos cruzaron miradas; sin decirlo se habían puesto de acuerdo en no hablar del fantasma de aquella cueva. Una acalorada discusión que sostenía su padre con su tío Zephon les llamó la atención.

-Oigan chicas, creo que esto se va a poner feo…- Telgui observaba con preocupación cómo la disputa de su padre comenzaba subir de tono.

-No entiendo cómo pude haberme quedado con tan nefasto territorio. Esa asquerosa catedral no me merece- Zephon habló con la mayor altanería que hubieran escuchado nunca.

-Ah, claro. Entonces supongo que querrás quedarte también con… ¿mi territorio?- Raziel fue el que habló. Melchia los observaba indiferente y sin decir una palabra.

-Me ofendes al decir tal cosa, hermano- contestó dejando notar su hipocresía.

-¿O quizás querrías quedarte con el territorio de Melchia? También es muy bonito- dijo con burla sin proponérselo. El comentario era tan sólo para callar al más despreciado de sus hermanos. El menor de ellos sólo soltó un ligero gruñido.

-No necesitas decir eso, Raziel. Ya todos sabemos que eres el que tiene el mejor territorio, el más hermoso de los hermanos, y… el consentido del amo- esto último lo dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz. Raziel se limitó a sonreír.

-Tú calla, cobarde. Todos saben que darías lo que fuera por poder revelarte contra tu maestro. Serías capaz de matarme si tuvieras oportunidad. Tu envidia no tiene límites.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, idiota!- esta vez Zephon explotó y se abalanzó contra el mayor de los primogénitos.

Melchia simplemente se quedó en donde estaba sin moverse en lo absoluto y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Evikeit al ver que su tío se le iba encima a su padre a golpes, se levantó del piso de un salto dispuesta a separarlos, pero no había dado ni un paso cuando sus hermanos se apresuraron a jalarla alejándose de ahí lo más que pudieron.

-¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer!- le preguntó Telgui casi gritando y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-¿Viste a ese patán¡¿Viste lo que hizo¡Y Melchia no movió ni un dedo¡Debía hacer algo para detenerlos!

-¡Evikeit, meterse en una pelea de lugartenientes es suicidio¡¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado!- le explicó Lepsi a gritos.

-¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa¡Eso díganselo a nuestro "preciado" tío!- la chica se dio la vuelta mirándolos retadoramente y se fue en dirección contraria. Lepsi y Telgui sólo suspiraron.

* * *

-"Nuestro padre no le tiene el más mínimo aprecio… debí imaginar que iba a pasar algo así"- Evikeit suspiró. Llevaba ya un buen rato sentada en un pequeño risco que tenía vista hacia el Lago de los Muertos. Aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos; Telgui la había llevado ahí en alguna de sus múltiples expediciones, y desde entonces se había enamorado completamente del lugar. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado después de la pelea de los lugartenientes, aunque sabía perfectamente que a su tío Zephon le habría ido más que mal. De no haber sido por sus hermanos ella habría intervenido y… quién sabe qué habría pasado. Tenían razón, no debía meterse, pero simplemente había intentado hacerlo por un impulso que la jaló de repente. Suspiró. Debía pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar. Se levantó y echó una última mirada al vórtice de aguas azul-verdosas del lago. Luego se desvaneció en la creciente niebla que se había comenzado a formar con la caída de la noche.

* * *

La chica trataba de distinguir algo entre el brumoso ambiente, pero lo único que conseguía con cada paso era topar con una pared o una enorme roca. Ya había perdido completamente el sentido de la orientación, y a pesar de que había pasado por el santuario de los clanes hacía algún tiempo, no sabía ni en qué parte de los territorios estaba, ni hacia dónde estaba el suyo. De pronto le pareció ver a lo lejos la silueta recortada de una figura alta y robusta entre la niebla. Aunque no sabía de quién se trataba, se alegró de no estar sola, así que dibujó una sonrisa y se dirigió a quien fuera que fuese. Ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al constatar que se trataba de Melchia; de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en un lugar en el que no debería estar, tanto por ser el territorio de los melchiahim, como porque había grandes extensiones de agua en todo el terreno. La imponente figura del vampiro hizo que se estremeciera; era la primera vez que estaba realmente frente a frente con un lugarteniente que no fuera su padre, que no parecía amable en lo más mínimo, y que además estaba en un ambiente que no ayudaba en nada. Ese encuentro le pareció de lo más extraño a Evikeit (además de algo terrorífico). Lo único que acertó a hacer fue inclinarse un poco en una especie de reverencia. Él sólo clavó la vista fijamente en ella con mirada neutral, quizá esperando que fuera la primera en hablar, y preguntándose o tratando de adivinar qué diría.

-Y-yo… m-me perdí. Quiero ir con Raziel. ¿Puedes ayudarme?- Melchia disimuló su desconcierto al oírla hablarle con tan natural familiaridad. Pero además de sorpresa sintió una especie de agradecimiento porque al parecer esa chiquilla no sentía la más mínima repugnancia por su aspecto. Se atrevió a tomarla de la barbilla para que alzara la vista, pues aún seguía inclinada; la que se extrañó esta vez fue la chica y parpadeó un par de veces. Él la miró divertido (sorprendentemente) y sin decir palabra dio la vuelta, aparentemente para que lo siguiera. Sin más que hacer, la chica lo hizo.

* * *

-¡Pero no es posible¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?- dijo un furioso Raziel golpeando la mesa con una mano; delante de ésta se encontraban dos guardias de su clan que venían a avisarle que no encontraban a Evikeit por ninguna parte del territorio. Cuando la niebla caía como lo había hecho esa noche, era muy peligroso hasta para los vampiros más expertos andar vagando por ahí, pues fácilmente podrían caer en algún estanque lleno de agua, letal para todos ellos. Lepsi y Telgui a duras penas habían llegado sanos y salvos a su guarida, esperando que su hermana ya estuviera ahí, pero se preocuparon mucho al no hallarla. Ahora su padre parecía capaz de movilizar un ejército entero sólo para encontrarla.

-P- padre…- llamó Lepsi tímidamente.

-¡No puede ser que haya desaparecido así como así¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte!

-Padre…

-¡No pudo haber ido tan lejos¿Dónde se puede meter una pequeña vampiro de doscientos años?

-¡Padre!

-¿Qué!- Raziel se volteó molesto a ver a su hija, la cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Es como si no conocieras a Evikeit. Ella no es ninguna tonta, dudo mucho que le haya pasado algo malo, y además hay muchísimos lugares donde pudo haberse refugiado. ¡Por dios, como si doscientos años no fueran suficientes para aprender de lo que es capaz!- le dijo francamente fastidiada. Raziel se sorprendió de que le alzara la voz, pero al momento comprendió que lo tenía bien merecido. Cosas similares le sucedían cada vez que subestimaba a cualquiera de sus tres hijos más cercanos. La chica les indicó amablemente a los guardias que ya se podían retirar. Raziel se sentó en un banco y bufó. Estaba bastante preocupado por su hija, y la exasperación que lo había acompañado después de su pelea con Zephon (al que por cierto le había ido muy mal como se había predicho) ciertamente no lo había ayudado en absoluto. Telgui se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su padre para reconfortarlo.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Le he enseñado muy bien a mi hermanita. No hay un solo escondite que ella no conozca- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Que le has enseñado bien? Sí, claro. Le has enseñado a meterse en problemas- le contestó él con burla.

-¡Hey!

-Bueno, esperemos que por lo menos eso le sirva de algo- comentó su hermana cruzando los brazos.

-Mejor no me ayudes, hermanita- le contestó arrugando la frente.

A partir de esto toda la tensión que había en el ambiente pareció disiparse y los tres vampiros comenzaron a bromear sin ningún problema.


End file.
